Lindsey
Background In the depths of Riotspolis live the Goliath snails that move with ease upon the rocks on which the city is founded. Lindsey, a young, recently qualified mechanic, has become convinced that this ease could be exploited in the Crazy Races organized by the city's completely loony engineers. After several fruitless attempts, Lindsey has transformed the creature into a real racing machine capable of driving round Riotspolis in just a few minutes up against the wall. And that's without even using the nitro mode! Missions *'The Snail Machine:' Block 20 damage with Lindsey Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 8, which is good for a 3*. *Her base damage is 2, but becomes 4 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Riots. *Her ability removes two power and damage from your opponent. *The minimum for her ability is two, which is low. *The clan bonus gives you a pill back whether you win or lose with her. Disadvantages: *Her base damage is 2, which is low for a 3*. *Her ability is Revenge, meaning you must have lost the previous round in order for it to activate. It also makes her predictable. *She is weak against SoA, since she won't be able to reduce her opponent's stats. *She is also weak against damage reduction, since her base damage is already low. *Her main weakness are cards, like: Yayoi Cr, Yookie and Bristone, who not only reduce her base damage, but also cancel her ability. *She has competition from the other 3* in Riots. Trivia *The "crazy races" mentioned in her bio could be a play off the cartoon, Wacky Races, which was a show about racers in over-the-top, themed cars competing against each other. *Her snail seems to be based off of the snails from the Dreamworks Animated film, Turbo. *Her name and part of her story could be based on Lindsey Lohan and her role in the movie, Herbie: Fully Loaded. *Her appearance in her final form could be a nod to Tank Girl. *On August 8th, 2019, she got an extra level with a story to go with it: " Not all the Riots were thrilled at the idea of moving to the zeppelin... In particular Lindsey and her snail - Goliath, who go down below the surface regularly to catch another whiff of the top quality stale air of Clint City's underground network! As she unearths previously unknown catacombs (the very ones ZRobbie Cr and Don Cr accidentally got swallowed up in), the young mecanic comes across a strange ore... A rare stone with iridescent reflections capable of strongly increasing its bearer's strength! This stone, which she baptizes “Lindseyite”, with all due modesty, will allow her to activate the nitro mode any time she wishes! Upon returning to her clan, she takes counsel from the Riots board of scientists who give this new phenomenon the name “ultra evolution”... Card Artwork RIOTS_LINDSEY_N1_STD.png|Level 1 RIOTS_LINDSEY_N2_STD.png|Level 2 RIOTS_LINDSEY_N3_STD.png|Level 3 RIOTS_LINDSEY_N4_HD_673.png|Level 4 Full Artwork Category:Featured Articles